darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Manus, Father of the Abyss
♙nus, Father of the Abyss is a boss who is encountered in Dark Souls, but can only be fought in the Artorias of the Abyss DLC. __TOC__ Description Anus is the final boss of the Artorias of the Abyss DLC, he is encountered in the Chasm of the Abyss where it is possible to summon Sif to aid the player in the battle. Sif's summon sign can be found in the arena where the player fights Manus. Plot Once the Broken Pendant is in their possession, Anus pulls the Chosen Undead through a rift in Darkroot Basin and into the past land of Oolacile. He is discovered to have kidnapped Princess Dusk and is eventually confronted in the Chasm of the Abyss. Lore The people of Oolacile were fooled by a serpent, resulting in the upturning of Anus's grave and inciting his wrath.Marvelous Chester dialogue. He is the cause of the Abyss, which threatened to swallow all of Oolacile.Elizabeth dialogue. Anus was once human and became the Father of the Abyss after his humanity went wild, eternally seeking his precious Broken Pendant.Soul of Manus description. After his defeat, his soul split apart and became fragmented. Eventually some of these soul fragments became self-aware and formed into their own entities. The fragments known to have done this became Nashandra, Elana, the Squalid Queen, Nadalia, Bride of Ash, and Alsanna, Silent Oracle. Strategies It is possible for the player to kill Anus from outside the fog gate. First, kill all the surrounding humanity spirits. Then, unequip all armor and equip a fully upgraded longbow. The player will need Feather Arrows and the Hawk Ring. The player then needs to stand on the right side of the bridge leading to the fog gate. Equip the Symbol of Avarice and the Red Tearstone Ring. Unequip the Symbol of Avarice after the Red Tearstone Ring has taken effect. There are a set of ridges and on the 3rd one from the bridge, the red eyes of Anus will be visible to the player. Once the player has found him, they must undertake the difficult task of shooting at Anus until Anus has been hit. Then, shoot him until his health is low. Now the player has two options: 1) The player may traverse the white light just before Anus is killed and finish him off, or 2) The player may kill him from the ledge. The fog gate will disappear and the player will get the souls. When the player gets to the platform that Anus usually takes the player off of, the player can roll off and land with no damage. If the player wishes to face Anus conventionally, then it is advisable to equip items that boost stamina such as the Cloranthy Ring as well as a decent shield that blocks physical damage. Only attack Anus after he has performed his jumping smash or "frenzy combo" or the player will be caught in the middle of his strikes and take heavy damage. Manus will start using his magic attacks at around 50% health, use the Silver Pendant to deflect them. It is also a wise idea to only use Sif's summoning sign once Manus is down to half health,since it distracts Manus in a harder part of the fight and it's less likely the player will get hit by the Dark Orb barrage attack. Notes The Silver Pendant, although not necessary for this fight, can be of great help as it can block all of his magic attacks if used in the correct timing. Sif can provide some useful help in this battle. Whilst his attacks are not very damaging, he can keep Anus distracted and give the player time to heal. Sif's summon sign is inside the arena with Manus directly to the left of where the player spawns, and can only be summoned during the fight as a result. He will be summoned instantly after touching the sign. Boss Information Attacks Short Arm Slam Long Arm Slam Anus will hold up his shadowy limb for a short period and bring it down toward the player. This attack can reach more than halfway across the boss arena and can break the guard of most medium stability shields, dealing moderate damage to the player. This attack can be dodged by rolling in any direction during Anus' downswing. This attack is telegraphed by rapid movement along his shadowy limb. Back Swipe If the player is behind him, he can twist his arm all the way around as a defense for his backside. Uppercut Long Arm Sweep Triple Swing Catalyst Smash Anus quickly brings his catalyst into the ground, dealing moderate damage. High Jump Slam Anus jumps high above the player, slamming down with his Catalyst and hand, this also causes the player to lose their target lock afterwards. Berserk Combo Anus will let out a quick scream after which he performs four swipes and two downward smashes, potentially hitting the player six times in succession, dealing high damage and high stamina-drain if blocked. Dark Orb Barrage Anus will cast a barrage of Dark Orbs similar to the sorcery Dark Bead using his Catalyst, Dark Orbs fire out in a fan shape, thus making it easier to evade by strafing/rolling while at close range. The Dark Orbs also drop to the ground after a moment, making this a spell of limited range. Anus telegraphs this attack by holding his Catalyst out to his left, (The players right) charging it for a moment before swinging it towards the player, releasing the Dark Orbs. This attack is capable of breaking the guards of most shields, so it is advised to block this attack with the Silver Pendant. Abyss Rain Anus casts a dark sorcery, whereby multiple Dark Orbs appear in the air above Anus and rain down around Anus in a sizeable area of effect. Each Dark Orb can home in on the player if they are allowed to enter a certain range. The player can utilize their invulnerability frames from fast rolling (12 invulnerability frames, 14 with the Dark Wood Grain Ring), or alternatively use the Silver Pendant, this does not stop the Dark Orbs, but merely holds them in place above the player if they remain still, rolling away before the Silver Pendant wears off will help the player avoid damage. Abyss Cage Dark Orbs propagate from above Anus, surrounding the entire arena before homing back in on Anus, dealing high damage to the player. Extreme precision is required to evade this spell, as dodging the Dark Orbs becomes more difficult the closer the player is to Anus. The Silver Pendant blocks this attack. Defenses |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = |toxic = |bleed = }} Drops Humanity | num2 = 10 | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed }} References Gallery manus.jpg charge manus.jpg|Manus charging cinematic pre fight.jpg|Pre-fight cinematic scene close up manus.jpg|Close up of Manus emerging from darkness.jpg|Manus emerges from the darkness of the Abyss. fighting manus.jpg|Fighting Manus huge hand of manus.jpg|The huge hand of Manus sif and chosen undead fighting.jpg|Sif and the Chosen Undead fighting Manus Manus Grave.png|Manus' upturned grave Relevant Videos Category:Artorias of the Abyss